There has been exponential growth in consumer acceptance of personal electronic devices, many of which provide functions such as voice recognition, position navigation and etc. A problem arises when one tries to use a personal device while he or she is driving. Driving while holding a device with one hand is distracting and can slow a driver's response to emergency conditions on the road. It is also illegal in many jurisdictions to operate a hand held device while driving. Several means for holding or supporting a personal device inside a vehicle have been created in the past. Most of the existing means mount to members inside a vehicle cabin, and most have large footprint. The inside of a vehicle, especially around the driver's area, is usually fitted with instrument panels, switches, knobs, and buttons. Surface area for placement of an additional object is hard to identify, without interfering with access to controls.
Many device holding solutions requires both hands to operate, others do not securely hold the phone against the force created by acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle and can be hazardous to use in a vehicle. On the other hand, many existing air fresheners used inside vehicles have very small footprint and very graceful form factor and have become very popular. However, existing air fresheners are light weight and usually very loosely connected to elements of vehicle's cabin such as air conditioner vent louvers. The air freshener apparatus does not have a very secure means to support, such that would hold a personal device such as a phone. One who prefers using air freshener inside a car does not have an easy and secure means to utilize the surface area which may already be occupied by the air freshener to place a personal device in a separate location. A similar problem arises when one uses a holding mechanism for personal device inside a vehicle and seeks to add an air freshener.
This invention provides a single-hand operable apparatus that incorporates a secure device holder and an air freshener. The apparatus disclosed herein provides a secure holding means to hold a personal or portable device and a means to freshen the ambient air within a combined footprint. The invention also provides an arrangement to engage with internal vehicle components of various form factor, shape and size with interchangeable adapters.
There have been a few prior art devices in the domain of air freshener and device holders.
DE202004002799u1 discloses an arrangement that has an air freshener with geared sliding mechanism. The apparatus comes with a gear wheel and a sleeve with teeth fitting the gear wheel, whereby the sleeve can be displaced by turning the gear wheel to adjust the pace of diffusion. Also disclosed is a base with two holding parts for the air freshener. And a second base mounted with a second holder parts so a device such as cell phone can be held between the holder parts with spring tension. Although this publication discloses a way for an air freshener to also hold a device, it does not disclose single-hand operation. When one tries to secure a device a lever needs to be pushed to release ratcheting teeth and open the clamping arms, another hand is then needed to hold a device to close the arms. Doing so is anything but safe while one is operating a vehicle. No secure way to connect the apparatus to any member of the vehicle has been disclosed.
US20100327031 discloses a magnetic supporting device for a portable object configured to be clamped onto grill of an automotive air conditioner. The disclosure provides a clamp which is closed by preloaded spring. This does not provide a secure way to hold device, since the spring tension and the amount of force of friction cannot be adjusted to prevent slippage. The disclosed device can only clamp onto a grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,461 discloses a holder for electronic equipment with connection device of portable electronic equipment with anchorage device implemented by magnetic materials. The magnetic anchorage has attraction seat to house the coupling interface and coupling plates attached to portable electronic equipment. The anchorage device can be secured through a pair of clamps. A thumb screw can be turned to pull a center pin that the clamps pivots around and cause the clamps to close. The force of the clamp then will hold the device on to a thing piece. This device can only be used to clamp onto elongated extensions. It does not teach any means to adapt to different parts of various forms, sizes and surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,940B1 discloses a magnetic cell phone holder constructed for use with a cell phone, which has a cup formed of ferromagnetic metal and a conjugate ferromagnetic cavity for accepting the said cup. The said cup is then attached to the back of cell phone via means of glue film.